SMacked It's Love
by DetachedFromRealityx
Summary: OK This is my first fanfic it's more SMacked than anyone else.. as the title shows. There is still the rest of the group though. R&R. Hopefully there will be some drama in upcoming chapters... God knows though... and I wish he would tell me lol x
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****One: This is my first fanfic. Two: Ships are Smacked, D/L and a little bit of Flangell. Three: This takes place after 5x01 but before 5x09. Note I have not seen 5x03-5x08 due to Season 5 only just starting to show in the UK. I have been having to live with what is on YouTube. So there may be inconsistencies. Also another note, 5x10 didn't happen exactly as it did. The "Stella I have a "friend scene" did not happen. Please R&R it would make me happy…. =D Oh yeah DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of CSI:NY they belong to someone else =( tbh if I did Stella and Mac would deffo be together!!!**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on we're late." She hurried Mac along as he was still laying naked in her bed while she did her hair.

"Just come back to bed Stell." He murmured.

She turned off the hairdryer and turned to face him hands on hips,

"Mac Taylor! I was the one who wanted to stay off today but oh no! YOU said we had to go in or the guys would get suspicious. So get your ass out of my bed and get dressed." She yelled.

Mac, however, knew she was kidding… well she sort of was. Mac dragged himself out of bed and carefully walked over to where she was still standing. She raised one eyebrow as he kissed her on the neck, just on the spot she liked. Slowly she relented this time she whispered, "Cooommmeeeee onnnn Maac.. We'll be laate!"

After a further five minutes like this he finally stopped and within ten minutes he was ready to go.

Mac pulled into the building's car park he looked at Stella and leaned in to give her a long passionate kiss. As he pulled away and looked deeply into her beautiful big brown eyes and asked

"What are you thinking?"

"That we are nearly an hour late, especially YOU the Mac Taylor who is never late," Seeing the hurt look in his eyes she added, "And about how much I love you." She smiled and pecked his cheek before turning to get out of the car. He smiled, got out the car and followed Stella into the building. They both stepped into the lift simultaneously and as soon as the doors closed behind the pair Mac grabbed Stella and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

Lindsay Monroe who had already been at work for two hours had coincidentally been staring out the window when Stella and Mac had pulled into the car park. She had seen everything, although she was surprised, she thought it was about time too and was genuinely happy for them. However, she was also slightly angry that Stella hadn't told her, she thought they were closer than that. Lindsay told her everything. She knew she had to keep her mouth shut even though all she wanted to do was share this great news with her friend/colleague and boyfriend Danny Messer. She continued to stare out the window taking in the breath-taking views New York City still had to offer even after three years of her living here. She heard the lift doors 'PING!' behind her and turned to see Stella and Mac walk out she walked past and gave Stella a knowing smile. Lindsay figured she would try and speak to her later..

Stella smiled at Lindsay as she walked past. She had grown fond of the young CSI over the few years they had been working together. They had become firm friends and Lindsay was the only one Stella had confided her feelings about Mac to. As Lindsay walked past and smiled Stella became confused. She knew Lindsay too well to know that the smile she just gave her was more than a good morning smile. Stella bit her lip and frowned but pushed it to the back of her mind, figuring she would speak to her later.

Later on Stella met Lindsay in the break room for a coffee and a gossip.

"So.. What's happening between you and Mac?" Lindsay asked, pulling no punches and wasn't even remotely embarrassed about being so forward.

Stella blushed and took a large mouthful of coffee while considering what to say.

"Erm… Nothing." She replied, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"Sorry Stell but bullshit!! I saw you and him today in his car. Everyone knows that you and him will hook up eventually. I don't see why you are hiding it from me. I know how you feel about him and although he would never say anything to me I know Mac feels the same. Also we're good friends you were the first to know about Danny and I…" Lindsay finished and looked at Stella expectantly.

The older woman bit her lip and looked thoughtful. "OK.." She said finally. "We've been together for about 2 months and I love him and yes he does love me and oh my God Linds.. It's amazing it's the best feeling ever." She gushed.

"That's great Stella! No it's amazing and I'm assuming I'm the only one who knows I get to be the first one to say FINALLY!!! " Lindsay exclaimed.

Stella rolled her eyes, figuring that when Mac and her finally came clean about their relationship they would get a lot of that.

"So tell me, How did it all start??" Linds asked inquisitively.

"Well it was just after the bank robbery, when he was kidnapped." Stella smiled at the memory of the day they got together. "We had just arrested the guy…"

_Flashback_

_2 Months Before…_

_Stella walked into the locker room to grab her jacket before she headed home for the night. She stopped when she saw Mac sitting on a bench with his head in his hands._

"_Mac, you ok?" Stella asked._

_Mac jumped having not heard her come in. He turned and smiled. He knew it was her, Mac would've recognised her voice anywhere. They were best friends, partners nothing more but he always wanted something more. Sometimes he thought.. maybe she felt the same but then he always pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind telling himself not to be so stupid._

"_Mac did you hear me? Are you ok?" Stella repeats concerned._

"_Yeah Stella I'm fine just thinking you know? What are you still doing here? Everyone else is away home." Mac said looking into her beautiful emerald green eyes._

"_Yeah I'm just off home now. Just wanted to make sure you're ok. Do you want to go grab a drink? Everyone needs to relax especially after a tough day, even you." Stella said, giving him one of her dazzling smiles._

_Mac stood up and considering her offer, "Is it a date? Does she want me to make a move? No she wouldn't want me to do anything so stupid. Christ Mac say something you've not said anything yet. God you are best friends of course you can go for a drink!"_

"_Yeah Stell, that sounds great. O'Reilly's??" He asked._

_Stella just nodded, biting her lip when she did when she was confused or thoughtful which can often lead to the same thing. Walking out the locker room the two headed to O'Reilly's. A favourite hang-out for most of the gang._

**A/N: Ok this is another I know that's the first chapter done not sure what I think please R&R it's appreciated. Please remember this is my first fanfic EVER. I'll probably do a second chapter anyway just to see how it pans out because I honestly don't know. =D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No Stell! Don't stop there." Lindsay whined.

"I was taking a break. Ok we went to O'Reilly's and had a few drinks, well I did. You know Mac he doesn't drink much, I think he had 1 beer the whole night. Anyway, I got a bit drunk but tipsy not really really drunk. He took me home and put me to bed and he slept on the couch. When I got up in the morning I had a killer hangover and I went to put on a pot of coffee. I saw Mac asleep on the couch and I stood and watched him sleep he looked so peaceful. I knelt beside him and tucked a blanket around him. He woke up and I started to tell him to go back to sleep but he just looked me straight in my eyes and kissed me."

"Awww… Stell that's so sweet. You 2 are so meant to be." Lindsay exclaimed.

"Thanks. I'm so happy Linds I mean after Frankie then Drew I was beginning to give up." Stella replied.

"Well at least with Mac you know everything about him. There's no surprises, well no bad surprises anyway." Lindsay said

"Yeah you're right. Come on we better get back to work. We've been on a break for ages." Stella said quickly finishing her coffee and leaving the room Lindsay following behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Stella said softly as she knocked on Mac's office door.

"Hey what's up?" Mac looked up from his files smiling.

"Just to give you a head's up Lindsay knows about." Stella bit her lip sheepishly still not moving from the doorway.

Mac smiled even more broadly. "Come here sweetheart." Opening his arms to her and enveloping her in a massive hug.

"I'm happy Lindsay knows.. Well all the lab will know now if she knows." Mac laughed.

Stella laughed as well. "Come on Mac she's not that much of a gossip. Are you sure you're ok with her knowing? It's just she saw us in your car this morning and I wasn't about to lie to my best friend."

"OK for a start she is that big a gossip. That's why the two of you are best friends. Also I don't mind people knowing honestly. In fact I want the whole lab to know that I'm finally with the woman I love!!" Mac said before he leaned down and pulled her into a soft and tender kiss.

At that very moment in time Danny and Lindsay happened to be walking past Mac's office and saw this exchange between Mac and Stella. Danny stood, gob-smacked with his mouth hanging open. Lindsay, however, just smiled.

"Montana, did you know about them?" Danny asked Lindsay when he saw the smile on her face.

"Em.. Well, yeah I suppose I did, I only found out today." Lindsay said guiltily and looked down at her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me? We are supposed to be having a fresh start. No more secrets." Danny complained.

Lindsay looked up at this comment, furious, then she saw the cheeky smile on his face accompanied by twinkling glint in his eye and realised he was taking the piss.

"Come on, let's leave them to it. We have work to do." Lindsay said dragging Danny away as he was still standing outside Mac's office with his mouth hanging open.

"No way! This is too good we have to go find Flack and em.. well everyone and tell them. I mean it's about time too. They should've got together a long long time ago." Danny smiled.

"Christ you're like a little kid. I suppose we can tell people though, they wouldn't be making out in Mac's office if we weren't supposed to." Lindsay said totally caving.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't resist a gossip. You are as bad as Stella." Danny gloated winking at his girlfriend. Without saying anything Lindsay intertwined their fingers and set off to go and tell Flack.

Finally Stella and Mac broke apart just as Danny and Lindsay walked off. Stella turned and smiled at Mac and said, "Well I say lets wait oh I dunno 10 minutes then EVERYONE will know."

Mac smiled and gave her a hug and as they broke apart they kept their arms around each other and left Mac's office heading towards the locker room to find Danny and Lindsay.

As Danny and Lindsay headed away from Mac's office Danny dragged Lindsay to the locker room having just seen Flack head in there. They burst into the locker room ready to spill the beans when they were met with the surprising sight of Jessica Angell pressed up against the lockers with Flack passionately kissing her.

Lindsay's mouth dropped open, while Danny smirked, cleared his throat and said, "Em.. Angell you have a Detective attached to you."

They hastily broke apart, embarrassed about being caught making out in the locker room. Lindsay put her hands on her hips, raised an eyebrow and said, "How long's this being going on?"

"Erm.. Well a few months give or take a week or so." Flack replied.

"Aw man. Now we have to go back and tell Mac and Stella this now I really wanted to head off." Danny complained.

"Yeah em.. Just to let you know Mac and Stella are together, finally. Oh yeah we'll leave you guys to get back to what you were doing. Also you guys are really cute together." Lindsay said as she pulled Danny out the locker room before they could reply.

They left the locker room, closing the door behind them. Both leaning against the wall they started laughing. "Wow, gossip mill is going to be in over-drive today."

"Yeah Montana I knew he liked her anyway. I just never expected to see them in such a compromising position especially just after Mac and Stella. Remember when Flack opened that supply closet once and saw us? Mac was raging." Danny laughed.

Lindsay blushed, "Don't expect a repeat anytime soon. Mac had us on dumpster duty for months afterwards, it was just like when I had just started working here. Anyway let's go tell Mac and Stell about those two."

Danny rolled his eyes thinking "People think I'm the office gossip! I guess that's why we get on so well together since we're so alike."

Bursting into Mac's office Lindsay exclaimed, "Stell guess who we caught making out!?!?"

Stella untangled herself from Mac's arms and looked at the young CSI from across the room. "I dunno Lindsay but if you say me and Mac I will have to kill you for saying something so damn obvious and interrupting our fun." Stella replied laughing slightly.

"Well yeah duh we saw you guys as well and as shocked as Danny and the rest of the lab were that's not what we interrupted you for. No we saw.. well we walked in on a very steamy Detectives Flack and Angell. Let's just say I'm glad we walked in when we did not 5 minutes later." Lindsay giggled.

Stella gasped, mouthing oh my god! Danny caught Mac's eye and they both sniggered at how their respective girlfriends were acting like a couple of teenagers.

"Anyway, we're going to O'Reilly's tonight. You guys coming?" Stella asked, "I'll be having a certain Jessica Angell about a sexy Detective tonight as well." Mac cleared his throat at this, "Sexy?" He enquired raising his eyebrows.

"As much as Lindsay will agree with me about Flack he's not as sexy as you." She looked over at Lindsay and winked, who in turn laughed.

"ANYWAY, as much as I "enjoy" seeing you 2 act like a couple of schoolgirls I'm sure you have some form of work to be getting on with." Mac said returning to "boss -mode".

"Yeah ok…" Stella whined. "Anyway we'll see you 2 at O'Reilly's tonight at 7?"

"Emm.. Yeah I think so right Montana?" Danny asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah definitely. Anyway come on Cowboy we got work to do." Lindsay once again grabbed Danny's arm dragging him from Mac's office.

**A/N- OK Please R&R that doesn't stand for rinse and repeat lol. I have some ideas for a couple of more chapters. However, please let me know if I should continue or should I just give up now and actually study for my exams lol xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that night Stella and Mac walked into O'Reilly's hand in hand. They stood at the door scouring the bar looking for their crowd. They eventually found them sitting in a booth in the far corner. They walked across the bar to where Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Angell, Adam, Kendall, Hawkes and Sid sat gossiping. Stella assumed it must have been about them because they minute Lindsay noticed them the group immediately stopped talking and all looked embarrassed.

"Come on guys seriously!! We are CSIs do you honestly think you guys can hide the fact you were talking about us??" Stella asked incredulous.

"Huh, whatever, you're late. We were simply discussing what could be keeping you." Danny replied winking a Flack who in turn smirked raising his eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes Mac turned to Stella who was sitting down beside Lindsay, "What do you want to drink babe?"

Before Stella could answer she heard a loud awww beside her. She turned to her right to see Lindsay quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Stella asked confused.

Lindsay blushed, "Eh nothing it's just you two are so cute together."

It was Stella's turn to blush but not to be out done she quickly retorted, "You call Danny cowboy and he calls you Montana."

"Hey everyone used to call me Montana it's just now only Danny does there is a difference. Mac is the only one who would call you babe." Lindsay added still blushing.

"Well I called her dear once, you didn't take it too well." Danny said pretending to look wounded.

Stella sighed while the rest of the group laughed, it was going to be a long night. She looked over to the bar trying to find Mac but quickly realised he was still standing at the table. She frowned. Mac saw her looking and replied, "You never told me what you wanted to drink."

"Oh yeah sorry, I was interrupted, em just a glass of white wine thanks."

"Ok, does anyone else want anything?" Mac asked.

Everyone jumped at the fact the boss was buying. Flack stood up to go help him bring the drinks back. However it was not before Lindsay piped up, "See Flack this is where humans beat dolls, how many of them will buy you a drink? Huh?" She winked at him as he turned bright red.

Everyone turned to look between the two of them confused. "Eh.. What what??" Adam said.

"Yeah Jess you better watch out Flackyboy here seems to think that dolls are better company than real woman. Apparently they mean you save a lot on dinner." Lindsay continued watching Flack get redder and redder.

"Eh… What's going on you 2?? As much as we love to see Flack get all red and embarrassed we would love to be in on it." Hawkes chimed in.

"Care to explain Flack or shall I?" Lindsay said mischievously.

Flack was still blushing. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but the words refused to come out.

"Well since Flack seems to have lost the ability to speak I'll tell. You remember the Ann Steele murder?" Lindsay asked, the group nodded. "Well, remember those freaky silicone dolls?" The group nodded again, some had a look of realisation on their faces finally understanding what Flack was embarrassed about. They being Stella, Mac, Sid, Kendall and Hawkes. They started grinning while the rest still looked confused.

"We had to go pick one of them up to get it tested. The whole thing was too weird for words. The owner talked about the doll like a real person and it actually had thoughts and feelings. Flack seemed to understand where the guy was coming from because as we were leaving the building he said, "They're not bad looking and think how much a guy could save on dinner." Didn't you Flack??"

Finally Flack's head kicked into gear and the colour of his face returned to normal. "You know Monroe, you all ready embarrassed me enough when I said it, did you really have to bring it back up again?" He retorted.

"Lindsayyy… what did you do??" Angell asked.

"Emm… well he deserved it. I might have made a bit of a scene outside the guys building. I was defending women's honour everywhere though." Lindsay replied defending herself.

"She stopped and started shouting at me, "A doll?!?! That's what you're replacing me with? I could understand if you replaced me with a real woman. But a doll? What does she have that I don't have?" It was right in front of a load of people as well who totally heard her. I'm still going to get you for that Monroe." Flack pouted.

Everyone started laughing, including Lindsay and Flack. After a good 5 minutes Angell managed to get out,

"You know I should kill you right now. However, I'll let you make it up to me by taking me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Aww no fair! I was supposed to be shooting hoops with Messer tomorrow night" Seeing the look on Jess's face he quickly added. "But I would much rather go to dinner with you dear. Where are we going?"

"I dunno but I'm thinking some place expensive. But that's why you love me." Jess said winking.

"Yeah that's not why I love you. I love you for just being you." Don said sitting back down putting his arm around her and she snuggled in. Danny's mouth dropped open at seeing his best friend admitting he loved Jess. He was surprised, he never thought he would see the day Don Flack said he loved his girlfriend. Especially after Devon, his last girlfriend, who was just a total bimbo.

"Mac I'll help you with the drinks." Stella said standing up and heading over to the bar with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few rounds of drinks the men headed decided to have a few games of pool. Leaving the girls to have a gossip.

"So Jess, love?" Kendall asked.

Jessica blushed, "Emm… Yeah… emm… we've been together for a few months now. He's a great guy, treats me right. The best part is he's a really good friend. Anyway, more importantly, Stella… Mac huh?? Took you guys long enough."

"Yeah I suppose, I mean after Claire died all he needed was a friend and I would just like to point out I only loved him like a friend then. When I started to realise I liked him as more than best friends Peyton came along… and also the stuff with Frankie and Drew… let's just say neither of us are very lucky in relationships." Stella explained.

The night wore on, gradually the group thinned, Adam, Kendall and Hawkes had to go back to the lab as they were on night shift. Sid had went home to his wife. The 3 couples left had a girls v.s. guys pool tournament the girls one 3 games to nil. However they had a sneaking suspicion the guys let them win. As it neared 1 they decided to call it a night so they said their goodbyes and headed off to their respective apartments. Stella to Mac's, Flack to Angell's and Danny to Lindsay's.

A/N- OK this chapter wasn't so good. Tbh right now I have no idea where this fits into the Season. I'm just taking some parts of Season 5 and adding them in. The dear comment by Danny, for those of you who don't know is a reference to the first ever episode and I highly doubt he would remember that but I was watching it the other day so I thought I would add it in. Anyway R&R. I think this is probably going to be 2 possible 3 more chapters long then an epilogue xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own.**

Chapter 4

Lindsay's Apartment

Lindsay opened her eyes early the next morning to see Danny staring down at her. They were still in the same position as they fell asleep the night before, him with his arms around her. Danny kissed the top of her head and said "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning yourself, Mr Messer." She replied. Then a smirk appeared on her face as she asked, "What would Flack and the rest of the lab say if they knew you cuddled?"

"I don't even want to think about it, and anyway they will never know…" Danny said worriedly.

"Don't worry they won't hear it from me. Stella, I can't speak for." Lindsay giggled.

"MONTANA!! What? Stella knows? She is THE biggest gossip in the whole of the NYPD. Oh God oh God oh God!" Danny panicked.

She kissed his chest. "Danny calm down. I'm sure she won't say anything…"

"She will! I know she will." Danny was now totally freaking out.

"OK, calm down calm down, I'm sorry for telling Stella I'll speak to her this afternoon and warn her against telling. I know some of her and Mac's embarrassing secrets as well and I wouldn't say anything." Lindsay tried to reason.

"Ok as long as you do it today I don't know what would happen if Flack found out. Wait what embarrassing secrets?"

"Now that I can't tell. Girl code, sorry, besides he's our boss." Lindsay pouted, "Can you forgive me?"

Danny pretended to think this over before saying, "I suppose…. However, only if we can have a repeat of Strip Pool sometime soon."

"That's not a game Dan, but I suppose we can think up some other game we can play." Lindsay replied rolling her eyes. She suddenly got up out the bed and started heading towards her bathroom. She got to the door before turning round and saying, "You're not going to leave me to shower on my own are you?"

Danny smirked and got up so fast he was in the bathroom before Lindsay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess's Apartment

Flack awoke to an empty bed as he woke up and focussed on his surroundings he could hear the shower running. He got out the bed, stripping quickly and quietly opened the bathroom door before jumping in the shower without Jess noticing. He put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Need any company?"

Jess gasped before leaning back into his embrace and replying mischievously, "That depends, who's offering?"

------------------------------

An hour and a half later they both stepped out of the shower, feeling suitably sated.

"What time do you have to go in today?" Jess asked.

"Erm…. About an hour. You?"

"Not 'til later. I might see if Stell and Lindsay want to go to lunch before we go in. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Oh come on! Did you guys not do enough gossiping last night?" Flack moaned.

"Flack, you've met Stella right? You know? Stella Bonasera? The BIGGEST gossip in the ENTIRE world?" Jess laughed. "Anyway," She continued. "There is no such thing as too much gossiping."

"God what have I got myself into?" Flack pouted.

Jess just rolled her eyes and went to get dressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac's Apartment

Mac woke to find Stella still sound asleep on his chest. He slipped out from underneath her, pulled on a pair of boxers and went to go make her breakfast in bed.

Stella woke a while later to the smell of coffee and pancakes being cooked. She got out of Mac's bed, put on his shirt from the night before, then sneaked up behind him and put her arms round his waist and said, "Something smells good."

Mac turned round to face her and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"You weren't supposed to get up, I'm making you breakfast in bed. Oh and by the way, my shirt looks great on you." He whispered the last part in her ear seductively.

"Well maybe I'll go back to bed then but hurry up I'm hungry."

"Yeah don't worry, it's nearly ready. Stell? Have you ever considered us living together?" Mac asked hopefully.

Stella looked at him in surprise, "Really?" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah I mean, we've been together a while now and the team knows now and I love you and I just thought that maybe it should be the next obvious step." Mac rambled, his ears slowly turning crimson.

Stella bit back a laugh at the usually cool and collected Mac Taylor getting embarrassed and flustered. "Mac, of course I want to move in with you, it was just a surprise that's all. I love you and would be honoured to move in with you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast and an especially long shower, Mac was standing at his, their, front door impatiently waiting on Stella to finish getting ready.

Car keys in hand, Mac tapped his foot showing his irritation. "C'mon Stell, we're going to be late."

"I can't find my shoe give me a minute!" Stella shouted back.

Mac looked at his watch again for the fifth time in less than a minute.

As Stella came from the bedroom still searching for her other shoe the doorbell rang, confused they both stared at the door wondering who would be coming to at such an ungodly hour. It was times like this Mac cursed not having a peephole.

Mac opened the door to reveal…

**A/N: OK, bit of a cliffy and honestly, a really poor chapter. I'm totally stuck with this story tbh. Please review even if it's to tell me it's sh*t I know it is. Feedback is appreciated and all ideas are welcome.**


End file.
